sas3guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Farming
Basic Farming Techniques Farming is a technique used in SAS: Zombie Assault 3, the basic idea is to use something in-game to benefit towards money, XP, kills, ect. To farm kills, you first need to choose your map: the best maps are either Verdammtenstadt or Black Isle . Start the game and continue to play normally until a Devastator spawns on your map, kill any remaining zombies that are not related to the Devastator. After you have done this, coax the Devastator to follow you in a circle on the outer edge of the map. Then kill all the Skeletons it spawns, continue to do this for however long you wish, try not to damage the Devastator as he is your spawner for Skeletons. After you are done kill the Devastator and continue playing. Make sure to keep your distance, for he will occasionally try to use an Area Attack. This method of farming will only benefit towards your kills as skeletons give 0 XP. Farming can also be done in purge and apocalypse mode, just let the game spawn all the zombies you desire. Also, there is another method other than Purge XP farming. Go to Farmhouse and wait until the final wave*. Find a zombie tearing down a barricade and put your back to it. Kill every other zombie and constantly fix the barricade. Kill the zombie when desired amount of XP is reached. (Hint: Barricade fixing gives 10-40 XP.) Unlike the Devastator method, you get XP, but no kills (other than earlier zombies.) You can do this on every stage of Farmhouse unless you encounter a Devastator. *Not necessary, but helpful. Intermediate Farming Techniques The relevant factor in farming is not the end result but rather the amount you earn compared to the time in which you earn it. If you have more money than you know what to do with but can't get to the next rank fast enough, you may want to rush purges. Rushing purges (doing purge with a player who has weapons which can kill the nests extremely quickly) doesn't earn nearly as much experience as winning purge normally would (nine thousand or so compared to numbers in the tens of thousands) and it won't earn you any cash because cash is based on damage done and the person with the overpowered weapon will do far more damage than you, but it takes only a few dozen seconds as opposed to a dozen minutes, so if you want to gain experience quickly there's no better way to do it. If you want to earn cash quickly, single-player may be the most effective method around. Farming against devastators takes much more time and gives a smaller result than just winning the match outright. It is slightly counterintuitive: farming well actually involves fewer kills and less time playing. Still, it works! Advanced Farming Techniques No method will make up for knowing what you want from the game. If you plan on buying only a few weapons and using them constantly, then you won't need as much cash as a player who buys the entire armory just for giggles. Rushing purges will leave you unable to buy any of the shiny, powerful new weapons you unlock. With that in mind, you may want to avoid purging with people who use flamer, wipeout, or other elite or premium weapons. If you want to conserve your resources, using only pistols and pickup guns will allow you to accumulate ridiculous amounts of cash relatively easily. After all, buying a gun you can keep the gun, but buying ammo is shooting cash into the air (and zombies). SMGs are also good weapons for quick movement and keeping the zombies off of your back. In early ranks, pistols do just fine, but the Desert Eagle is only great for ten ranks or so. Of course, the Nitro Express is excellent for even elite players (and the Mac-10 is basically a free SMG) but at that point cash shouldn't be an issue. Yes, the weapons are more expensive, but ranks require so much more experience that cashflow is near-infinite. Category:All Pages Category:Browse Category:SAS3 Category:Useful Pages